


Wedding costumes

by Coppersand



Category: Merlin (TV), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: Fanart, Gothic, Lace, M/M, Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-12-20 19:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coppersand/pseuds/Coppersand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Happy Brolin Week of tumblr (13-17 July 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding costumes

**Author's Note:**

> Gothic costumes designed for their wedding,  
> Colin is wearing Catholic priest gown with lace,  
> I want to show his purity...
> 
> "…Col, for your saintliness" BRADLEY JAMES
> 
> and Bradley is wearing black gothic suit...

 

 

[ **My tumblr artblog for Merthur / Brolin** ](http://coppersand.tumblr.com/tagged/my-work)


End file.
